Théorie du complot
by Yuleo
Summary: Rien ne prouve que l'être humain ait bel et bien construit les pyramides, après tout. Mais ça va un peu trop loin pour Sora.


Hello !

Noé aka mon coloc faisait un OS sur le thème "pyramide" dans le cadre d'une nuit du fof. J'ai pas fait la nuit, mais ce thème m'a inspiré un petit délire.

J'espère que ça vous fera un peu rire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Théorie du complot**

De base, Sora devait juste rejoindre Roxas à la bibliothèque pour un travail en groupe à rendre la semaine suivante. Un exposé pour un cours, rien d'extraordinaire mais s'entrainer ne pouvait que leur faire du bien, surtout le blond qui semble nerveux lorsqu'on le regarde.

Alors, en le rejoignant après les cours, le châtain ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur une tablée de personne en pleine discussion animée dans la salle qu'il avait réservé plus tôt.

\- Il se passe quoi ?

Non pas que les autres personnes dans la salle le gênent, mais il aimerait bien des petites présentations.

\- Se sont Vanitas, Ventus et Xion, on bossait sur un projet avant que t'arrives.

Trois têtes le dévisagent avant de retourner dans leur livre ou leur ordinateur. Bon, Sora peut bien leur faire la discussion un peu. Ce n'est pas comme si leur oral était la chose la plus intéressante au monde.

\- Et vous bossez sur quoi ?

\- Les pyramides.

Ventus a les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que lui, des lunettes et un sweat vert avec une tête d'alien. Alors certes, ce n'est pas une chemise mais il a le style des étudiants en histoire. Peut-être que les autres le sont aussi.

\- On cherche des preuves comme quoi elles ont été construites par les aliens.

Ou pas. Carrément pas même. La fille brune acquiesce vivement, la tête penchée dans son écran et la capuche de sa veste noire recouvrant à moitié sa tête.

\- Par les aliens ?

\- Merde Rox, t'as invité un non initié !

Son camarade secoue la tête avant de soupirer.

\- Je dois bosser avec lui, c'était pas prévu que vous vous invitiez.

\- Mais on a trouvé un autre site hyper intéressant avec plein de données !

Xion tourne son ordi vers lui comme pour lui démontrer ses propos. Dire que Sora est encore plus perdu qu'au début de la conversation serait un euphémisme.

\- Les aliens et les pyramides.

Le brun secoue la tête avant de le pointer de son stylo.

\- Tu t'assoies et tu écoutes.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il s'exécute. En même temps, l'autre est plutôt impressionnant avec son débardeur en plein hiver et ses bras couverts de cicatrices. Il a des questions qui lui brûlent la langue mais son cerveau lui souffle que ce serait très indiscret de demander. Et pour une fois, il va l'écouter et se taire.

\- On a aucune preuve que les humains aient construit les pyramides.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai dit ta gueule alors ferme là.

Il se tend sur sa chaise mais acquiesce.

\- Je disais. On a aucune preuve qu'on ait construit les pyramides. En fait, les scientifiques disent même qu'entre les moyens de l'époque et le temps que ça a pris, ce serait impossible.

Sora hoche la tête, pour le moment tout se tient.

\- Puis les pyramides ont plein de messages cryptés, même leur orientation est hyper importante ! Rien n'a été fait par hasard et on sait pas pourquoi.

Ok, il arrive à suivre.

\- Mais on sait pas si on avait le savoir nécessaire. Donc ça ne veut dire qu'une chose.

\- Se sont les aliens qui ont fait ça !

La jeune fille vient de taper du point sur la table. Sous sa veste noire, elle porte elle aussi un débardeur, mais le sien est lilas. Dire que le châtain se les pèle tout le temps et qu'il y en a qui ne souffre pas du froid.

Mais ce n'est pas le moment pour ce genre de pensée.

\- Pourquoi ça ne pourrait être avec une technique qu'on ne connait pas encore ?

\- T'es bouché ? J'ai dit qu'on savait même pas si on avait les connaissances nécessaires pour faire tous les détails.

\- Mais… Justement, on ne sait pas, donc peut-être que si ?

\- Merde Rox, tu nous as amené un chieur !

Le blond jette un regard noir au brun.

\- Pas ma faute s'il y croit pas !

\- Tu pourrais te mettre avec des gens moins naïfs !

\- J'ai pas choisi je te ferai dire !

Ventus, qui jusqu'alors n'avait rien dit, se tourne vers Sora.

\- Mais tu crois aux aliens au moins ?

Sa moue est tellement désespérée que le châtain ne peut s'empêcher de lui sortir un demi-mensonge.

\- Ouais, bien sûr.

En vrai, bien que ce ne serait pas étonnant, il n'y croit pas trop. Il s'en fiche même. Mais clairement, c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée de rejoindre Roxas et ses amis.

\- On va voir ce qu'il pense des reptiliens !

\- Xion, on te l'a déjà dit, ça c'est de la merde.

\- Je t'emmerde ! Les lézards contrôlent le monde ! Tu verras quand ils te tueront ! Tu regretteras de pas m'avoir écouté !

Les deux bruns se disputent sans que les deux blonds n'interviennent. Sora se force à garder un sourire aux lèvres mais clairement, il ne comprend rien à ce qu'il se passe. Et il sent que Roxas regrette un peu d'avoir laissé ses amis s'incruster. Ils échangent un regard un peu gêné tandis que les trois autres continuent de lancer des théories toutes plus improbables les unes que les autres.

Et Sora veut bien être ouvert d'esprit hein, qu'on soit d'accord, mais croire que la NASA a menti sur le premier pas sur la lune, c'est peut-être un peu trop gros quand même !


End file.
